


Перекресток

by Morgul



Series: Fritz und Bertel [5]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi, New Year story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через полгода после Битвы в созвездии Шивы в гости к адмиралу Меркатцу заехал адмирал Фаренхайт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перекресток

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, AU - Фаренхайт и Меркатц живы

Снег шел всю ночь и к утру укутал двор белым сверкающим покрывалом. Бернхарду фон Шнайдеру казалось, что таким сказочным канун Нового Года бывает только в детстве, когда еще веришь, что в этот день случиться нечто удивительное. Ему много раз доводилось встречать Новый Год на корабле в космосе, на Изерлоне или на подступах к нему, на стороне Империи и на стороне Альянса, но такого, настоящего праздника, с горящим камином и снегом за окном, с запахами домашней выпечки, не выдавалось очень-очень давно. А вот теперь судьба неожиданно подарила ему такой Новый Год в доме адмирала Меркатца. Впрочем, главное чудо свершилось задолго до сегодняшнего дня. Чем еще, если не чудом можно было объяснить то, что адмирал выжил после тяжелого ранения на "Гиперионе" и смог вернуться домой на Один.

Фрау Меркатц, до сих пор не могла поверить в счастливое возвращение мужа и хлопотала вокруг него с утроенной энергией. На кухне гремели противни и кастрюли, аппетитные запахи дразнили обоняние. Праздничный ужин обещал был просто необыкновенным.  
Сам адмирал уютно устроился в кресле у окна с кружкой горячего глинтвейна в руках.

 

\- Я очень рад, Шнайдер, что вы решили отпраздновать Новый Год у нас. Жена обещала приготовить пирог с почками. Поверьте, это нечто необыкновенное! И как бы мне не хотелось съесть его целиком, я с вами поделюсь. В честь нашего с вами боевого товарищества.

Меркатц улыбнулся в усы и протянул Шнайдеру опустевшую кружку предлагая наполнить ее снова.

В камине потрескивали поленья, на кухне брякала посуда и слышались распоряжения фрау Меркатц, поэтому ни Шнайдер, ни адмирал не услышали шума подъехавшей машины. Равно как и скрипа снега и шагов на крыльце. Стук в дверь раздался неожиданно.

\- Вы кого-то ждете, адмирал?

\- Честно говоря нет, - пожал плечами Меркатц и сам отправился открывать.

За дверью стоял Адальберт фон Фаренхайт и улыбался. Рукав его легкой шерстяной куртки уже успело украсить несколько снежинок.

\- Не могу поверить! Фаренхайт! Заходите же скорее, идите сюда, к камину. Вот уж сюрприз так сюрприз! Шнайдер, налейте-ка генерал-адмиралу глинтвейна. Вы ведь все еще генерал-адмирал? - уточнил Меркатц у Фаренхайта.

\- Да, - ответил тот, принимая горячую кружку из рук Шнайдера. - Хотя и сменил ведомство.

\- Читал о вас в газетах. Даже не знал, чему удивляться больше - тому что вы решили оставить военный флот или тому, что вы, оказывается, живы.

\- Понимаю. - Фаренхайт кивнул, - К тому моменту как медики все-таки решили, что я не умру, и решили признать выжившим, у вас уже не было возможности об этом узнать. Право, мне жаль, что так получилось. Я хотел разыскать вас еще на Феззане, но пока запрашивал разные госпиталя, вас уже и след простыл.

\- Не хотелось задерживаться сверх необходимого и чувствовать себя военным трофеем.

Улыбка Фаренхайта несколько скривилась.

\- О! Простите, я не хотел... - добавил Меркатц заметив это.

На некоторое время воцарилось молчание. Шнайдер добавил в кружки еще по порции глинтвейна.

\- А я нисколько не сомневался, что застану Шнайдера у вас. - наконец весело сказал Фаренхайт.

\- Сколько раз я предлагал ему заняться обустройством личной жизни, но он почему-то упрямо продолжает возиться со стариком.

\- Адмирал!.. - смутился Шнайдер.

\- В отставке, Шнайдер, теперь уже точно в отставке. А ваш визит меня удивил, Фаренхайт. Не знал, что вы на Одине. Приехали по делу или в отпуск?

\- Ничего особенного. Новогодний визит вежливости к родственникам.

\- К родственникам? Если мне не изменяет память, вы как-то говорили, что у вас не осталось близких родственников.

Фаренхайт неопределенно махнул рукой.

\- А! Это не совсем мои родственники. Есть тут одно семейство...

На его лице отразились восхищение и ужас одновременно.

В комнату вошла фрау Меркатц, в руках у нее было большое блюдо с горячими порожками.

\- Дорогая, познакомься. - сказал Меркатц, - Это генерал-адмирал Фаренхайт.

\- Ах, - обрадовалась она, - Как здорово, что вы к нам заехали! Вилли мне про вас столько рассказывал! Это просто чудо! Я так рада, что у Вилли остались друзья, которые после всего... после всего...

Голос Фрау Меркатц предательски задрожал и она заторопилась в кухню украдкой промакивая глаза передником.  
Фаренхайт скромно улыбнулся и взял с блюда сразу два пирожка.

Некоторое время они они воздавали должное кулинарному таланту фрау Меркатц, уплетая ее пирожки. Затем просто сидели молча, слушая гудение огня в камине, вспоминая каждый о чем-то своем. Наконец адмирал Меркатц усмехнулся и сказал:

\- Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что вы оставите военную службу. Даже решил было, что вы обиделись на вашего кайзера за то что он отдал ваш флот адмиралу Биттенфельду.

\- Нет, что вы, я слишком долго был не в состоянии командовать флотом. К тому же под руководством адмирала Биттенфельда мои бывшие подчиненные добились впечатляющих успехов.

Меркатц поморщился и невольно коснулся рукой шрама на голове.

\- Да, я заметил.

\- А потом, - продолжил Фаренхайт, - Я ведь пошел в армию не по зову сердца а из... других побуждений. В департаменте космических исследований платят не хуже. Но, главное - мне кажется, что я только сейчас нашел то, что мне действительно нужно.

\- Как знать, - рассмеялся он, - Может быть я даже совершу какое-нибудь открытие. Невероятное и удивительное.

\- О! Вы невероятно удивили меня тогда, в Изерлонском коридоре. До сих пор мечтаю узнать, что это была за необычная тактика? Если это, конечно, не военная тайна.

Фаренхайт со внезапным интересом уставился в свою кружку.

\- Нет, конечно, это не тайна. - протянул он, - Это было некоторое небольшое недопонимание.

Меркатц приподнял бровь.

\- Небольшое недопонимание с большими последствиями?

\- Пожалуй. - Фаренхайт задумчиво уставился в окно, затем хитро улыбнулся. - Но я сделал выводы и приложил много стараний для улучшения взаимопонимания.

Фрау Меркатц торжественно внесла в комнату большой, румяный и затейливо украшенный пирог.

\- А вот и пирог с почками! Надеюсь я не совсем разучилась готовить. Господин Фаренхайт, я постелю вам в гостевой на втором этаже.

\- О, нет, - Фаренхайт покачал головой, - Спасибо, но я не останусь, сейчас уже дальше поеду. Я не один, мой друг ждет меня в машине.

\- Что же вы его не позвали с собой? - удивился Меркатц, - Я был бы рад повидать Зандерса.

\- Это не Зандерс. - появившийся от глинтвейна румянец на щеках Фаренхайта стал несколько гуще. - Мы решили, что приходить вместе будет несколько неуместно.

\- Куда же вы поедете - всплеснула руками фрау Меркатц. - Темнеет уже.  
.  
\- Ничего, тут уже не очень далеко. Часов восемь. К тому же мы будем сменять друг друга за рулем.

\- Тогда я вам хотя бы еды соберу в дорогу.

Фрау Меркатц щедро добавила к пирогу с почками пирожков поменьше и стала увязывать их в полотенце.

\- Но это же был мой пирог! - почти жалобно запротестовал Меркатц.

\- Вилли! Я сделаю тебе точно такой же, а мальчикам нужно ехать сейчас, да еще так далеко.

\- Мальчики! Как же! - проворчал адмирал, когда Фаренхайт, сопровождаемый фрау Меркатц и с огромным свертком в руках, вышел на крыльцо. - Наглые мальчишки!

\- Но, как же так? - не смог не возразить Шнайдер. - Адмирал Фаренхайт не похож на остальных офицеров кайзера Райнхарда. Он совсем другой.

\- Другой. Но он сделал свой выбор и его путь теперь лежит вместе с ними.

\- Вас это огорчает?

Меркатц пожал плечами.

\- Нет, я сам посоветовал ему жить так как он считает нужным. Как, кстати, советовал и вам. Может быть Фаренхайт действительно нашел именно то, что ему нужно.

Он встал и сложил руки на груди.

Со двора послышался звук мотора, оживленные голоса, смех, затем хлопнула дверца машины.

\- Возможно, мне немного обидно, что мое время ушло, и пришло время этих молодых мальчишек. Они не связаны старыми условностями и обычаями, не боятся проиграть. Они нагло тянут руки за тем, что желают получить: большими флотами, новыми кораблями, победами, коронами и галактиками. И получают их!

Старый адмирал вздохнул, вглядываясь в обрамленное морозным узором окно.

А вон тот, - Меркатц ткнул пальцем куда-то во двор, - Самый наглый и самый рыжий, наверняка получит мой пирог.


End file.
